Galactus (Marvel Comics)
Summary Galactus was originally an explorer named Galan from a planet called "Taa" in a universe which existed before the big bang. When the impending cataclysm gradually killed all life in his universe, including almost all of his own people, he and other survivors sought to escape the decay of their world. They left Taa via a space vessel, but it was eventually engulfed in the cataclysm that ended the old universe and spawned a new one. Galan, however, did not die, but was transformed by the Sentience of the Universe, and gestated for billions of years, emerging (partially due to the inactivity of a Watcher) into the new universe as Galactus. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 5-B to Low 2-C, depending on how well-fed he is at the time | Unknown with The Ultimate Nullifier. Likely level 2-A Name: Galactus (Real name Galan) Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Older than the known Universe Classification: Planet Devourer/World Eater, Destroyer of Worlds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, True Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Force Field Creation, Matter Restructuring, Matter Transmutation, Healing, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Interdimensional Portals, etc. Attack Potency: Ranges from Planet level when starving (He was knocked out by The Thing during John Byrne's Fantastic Four run) to Universe level+ when extremely well fed (As during the "Time Bubble" alternative future story he was going to devour an entire 4-dimensional universal spacetime continuum, and grew larger than a galaxy) | Unknown with The Ultimate Nullifier. Likely Multiverse level+ (Repaired Multi-Eternity, but within this storyline it simply seemed to be the embodiment of all parallel universes.) Lifting Strength: Variable. He once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun. Striking Strength: Variable. He once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun Speed: Massively FTL+ travel speed. Stamina: Godlike Range: Planetary to Universal | Unknown with the Ultimate Nullifier. Likely Multiversal+. Durability: Varies between Planet level (Knocked out by the Thing; almost killed by a planetary impact and nuclear arsenal during Jim Starlin's Thanos run) to Universe level+ (Fought the Mad Celestials, who matched Franklin Richards in a story wherein the latter was displayed as a "universal shaper".) Weaknesses: Galactus needs to feed on planets to sustain himself, if he goes for more than a month without eating a planet, he will grow weak and eventually die. He tends to ignore weaker beings, so it's possible to set up a trap and surprise him without his notice. Background: Galactus was originally an explorer called Galan from a planet called "Taa" in a universe which existed before the big bang. When the impending cataclysm gradually killed all life in his universe, including almost all of his own people, he and other survivors sought to escape the decay of their world. They left Taa via a space vessel, but it was eventually engulfed in the cataclysm that ended the old universe and spawned a new one. Galan, however, did not die, but was transformed through a bonding with the Sentience of the Universe, and gestated for billions of years, emerging (partially due to the inactivity of a Watcher) into the new universe as Galactus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Planetary consumption:' When Galactus finds a planet with the proper energies for him to feed on, he uses his elemental converter (which makes the process more efficient) and absorbs the energy from the planet, usually killing all life on the surface and causing the planet to explode, while giving him massive amounts of power. '- Realm consumption:' He uses his power to absorb pocket universes. Apparently this is not as efficient as eating planets, since he doesn't rely on this as a source of energy. '- Summoning:' Can summon "cosmic demons", which were powerful enough to cause the Asgardians trouble. '- Ultimate Nullifier:' Galactus can use the UN to destroy nearly anything, and he is a master of its use, so (unlike most lesser beings), he does not destroy himself as well when using it. When it is not currently in his possession, he can summon it to himself at will. It can still be used against him, however. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Normal | Starving | Well Fed | Ultimate Nullifier Others Notable Victories: Odin (Odin Profile) Darkseid (Darkseid's Profile) Sailor Moon(Sailor Moon Profile) Kid Buu(Majin Buu Profile) Holy Shonen Trio (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Lobo (DC Comics) (Lobo's profile) Haruhi (Haruhi Suzumiya Profile) Hulk (Hulk's profile) Notable Losses: YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) (YHVH's profile) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 5